Hidden Truths uncovered
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff both have kept various secrets all their lives. Now, just as the meeting on what to do with Loki is getting started, some of those secrets are coming out. How? Well it's simple...their families came to visit them...at S.H.E.I.L.D. on the Helicarrier...and one guy lost a bet. Now everyone knows there's more to the two than ever before. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers and PJO Cross**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if a certain pair of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were connected to a certain Percy Jackson who shows up with some friends before Loki broke out of the cage? AU OOC bashing and maybe some femslash)**

"There's been a security breach on the bridge! Multiple strangers literally just appeared in a flash of light. Hey don't touch that!" An Agent yelled over the intercom just as Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff entered the room where Commander Maria Hill, Director Nick Fury, and the 'Avengers' were gathered.

"Sorry folks but I lost a bet so… Oh nowhere left to go." A males voice began to sing making most everyone jaws drop while hysterical laughter could be hard in the background.

"He's actually singing it!" A girls voice said laughing while Maria stared at the speakers alongside Natasha in a moment of complete and utter disbelief.

"Outlaws of love!" The man kept singing causing the 'Avengers' and Fury to stare at the unexpected reactions from the two women in the room. Maria turned bright pink and slammed her palm into her forehead… Natasha hit the floor laughing her Russian ass off.

"I'm gonna shank that idiot." Maria growled as she dragged a hand down her face and turned to storm from the room when an out of breath and bright red Agent came tumbling through the door. He took one look at Maria and turned even redder while also gaping.

"How? I just saw you on the bridge so how are you?" The Agent panted making Maria's eye twitch.

"Let me guess. There was a woman that looked just like me only with her hair down, she was smiling, wearing skimpy cloths, and was most likely flirting with anyone who breathed except for the man singing?" Maria asked making the Agent nod his head while Maria's eye twitched again.

"She made out with and tried to seduce you didn't she?" Maria asked making the Agent turn redder but nod. At this point Maria's whole body twitched.

"I'm going to kill my mother." Maria growled out making the Agent gape and Natasha howl in laughter again. Maria stormed from the room, Natasha on her heels still snickering and the others following in confusion or curiosity.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson stop singing and give the Agent back that speaker this instant!" Maria shouted storming into the bridge, making a rather muscular guy with messy black hair and bright green eyes give a yelp and shove the speaker back into the Agents hands.

"Uh oh Perce. You made her mad now." A golden haired teen said laughing as he nudged the older looking man in the side.

"You, Herm, and Aphro are the ones that tricked me into the bet!" The guy that was singing said scowling at the golden haired teen, along with a blond haired guy in a jogging suit who was messing around with a phone, and a woman that looked like Maria only with her hair down and wearing skimpy cloths that was smiling seductively at an Agent.

"You were the one dumb enough to be tricked into the bet! Honestly you'd think you'd know not to bet against _me_ of all people on that particular subject." The Maria look a like said earning nods from the other fifteen strangers in various places on board the bridge.

"Hi sweetie! How'd you enjoy the song?" The Maria look a like asked turning and smiling at Maria who sighted and walked over with Natasha on her heels.

"There's my favorite daughter!" A guy that looked like the singer only wearing a fishing jacket, fishing hat, and beach shorts boomed grinning as he opened his arms widely.

"I'm your _only_ daughter sir." Natasha said smiling slightly as she stepped into the embrace and hugged the man back while he pouted and all the Agents and Avengers gapped.

"I told you not to call me sir! You _know_ what I told you to call me!" The man said pouting and making Natasha roll her eyes but grin.

"Sorry daddy but I _am_ at work." Natasha said giving her apparent father a kiss on the cheek.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug sweetie?" Maria's mother asked pouting and holding her arms open. Maria sighed but gave a tiny smile as she stepped forward and hugged her mother.

"Aren't you going to stop flirting with the Agents?" Maria asked making her mother look scandalized as she pulled away from the hug.

"And let all of these good looking men slip through my fingers? Sorry sweetie but not happening." Maria's mother said putting her hands on her hips and winking at the men.

"Sorry Maria but your mom is still a whore." A young looking girl with red hair, silver eyes and dressed in silver said bluntly with a smirk on her face, which made the gothic dressed blue eyed teen with the silver jacket next to her snicker.

"At least I'm not a stuck up sadistic lesbian prude with a hunting fetish." Maria's mother shot back in an instant with a smirk on her lips, making the two silver wearing girls jaw drop while most of the new group snickered.

"I am sooooo using that one on Sparks." The singer said grinning while Natasha was flat out cackling.

"You aren't the only one Percy." Natasha said while the singer, Percy, ginned wider and swooped Natasha into a hug that had her feet a few feet off of the ground.

"Yes! Lil sis agrees with me!" Percy said making Natasha fake a scowl but she chuckled which kind of ruined it.

"I'm not your 'lil sis' Perce. I'm more than three times your age!" Natasha said making Percy pout slightly.

"Geez just because you're an old hag doesn-" Percy promptly ducked with a cackle as he jumped to hide behind the laughing golden haired guy when Natasha lunged for him.

"Stay still baby brother! I'm only going to kill you a little bit!" Natasha snarled as she tried to hit the guy who kept dodging and hiding behind the other new guys. Maria watched amused for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

"Every damn time." Maria said making her mothers head snap to her in a heartbeat.

"Language!" The woman said earning a deadpan look from her daughter.

"Mother. I'm a full grown woman and am ex-military, special forces at that. With my father the way he was, I was cursing before I could _crawl_." Maria said blankly making the woman flinch slightly but Mara ignored it as she turned to look at Natasha who was still trying to kill Percy.

"Natasha I know your codename is Black Widow but that means you're supposed to kill _your_ lovers. Not _my_ husband."


	2. Chapter 2

**Avengers and PJO Cross**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Husband?" More than a few people yelped making Maria raise one eyebrow at them.

"Is it a surprise that I'm married?" Maria asked narrowing her eyes at them all.

"Yes!" Stark and Barton called at the same time.

"Didn't think someone could tame Hardass Hi-"

"What are you calling my wife you arrogant little shit?" Percy growled appearing in front of Tony and grabbing him by his collar, hefting him off of the floor and his eyes glowing a deadly sea green.

"Language Percy." A stern looking woman with grey eyes said glaring at the man.

"I'll watch my fucking language when he watches what the fuck he says about my wife." Percy snarled back, causing the woman to flinch a bit but looked scandalized.

"It's my title amongst the Agents when they think I can't hear. I'm a strict hard ass no nonsense woman on the job so of course they call me Hardass Hill when they think I'm not listening." Maria said rolling her eyes but smirking slightly.

"How could you-"

"I'm the second in command and the Commander of a quasi-legal agency whose specialty is _espionage_. And a former Captain of a Special Forces unit that deals in spying and taking down threats most of the military isn't trained to deal with. Do you honestly think you can slip _anything_ past _me_?" Maria asked smirking wider as the Agents all paled and one even muttered a 'shit' under his breath.

"You're sneakier than Mr. Master Thief and his Spawn are Hun. I'm pretty sure you're even sneakier than Sparkles and Nat are when you want to be." Percy said chuckling even though he had yet to let go of Tony's collar or lose the hard glint in his eyes.

"Thank you dear. Now let Mr. Stark go so that I can go ahead and get a start on my field assignment." Maria said smiling and winking secretively at the newcomers and Natasha.

"Field Assignment?" Percy squeaked before dropping Tony and pulling Maria to his chest protectively, her head tucked under his chin as he glared at Fury and the other Agents.

"You're supposed to be on strict paperwork duty! No nada. No way. You aren't going out on a dangerous mission without me and a Kardashian level of firepower." Percy said holding Maria close while everyone could hear the woman sigh despite her face being snuggled into his chest.

"It's nothing dangerous or that I haven't done before. Just helping to save the world from a crazy immortal with delusions of power and grandeur." Maria said moving to pull out of his arms but stopping when he didn't budge.

" _Not_ a good thing to say there 'Ria." Natasha said amused as she watched her brothers face look panicked and furious.

"Nu-uh. Not happening and _Hell No_! I don't care which immortal from which pantheon it is! You _aren't_ getting involved in this! I'll take over and take the bastard down for you! But nope. You're supposed to be out of any possibly dangerous or harmful situations! I thought you said that Director Angry guy would most likely have practically a squadron of his most trusted and best agents guarding you as soon as you told him!" Percy said glaring over at Fury who looked confused but cleared his throat.

"Commander Hill told me that she had important personal information to make sure I'm aware of later today but… things got busy and my _name_ is Director Fury." Fury said making Percy give him a look before looking at the tiny woman in his arms.

"So… you and Nat were the only ones who knew?" Percy asked making Maria roll her eyes.

"If you had let me explain before going all overprotective papa bear… you would have known that _yes_ Natasha and I are the only Agents that know. I've told you about how overprotective Fury can get of me, do you honestly think he wouldn't hide me in my own office wrapped in bubble wrap, surrounded by weapons, and guarded by no less than ten of his best if he knew?" Maria asked making Natasha snort in amusement while Percy relaxed a bit.

"He would. Remember what he did to that one recruit he heard making rather sexual remarks about you?" Natasha asked making Percy tense and growl ferally as he pulled Maria closer again even though she twisted so that it was her back pressed against his front this time.

"What recruit? Where is he?" Percy growled glaring around the room.

"An idiot that was literally kicked off of the Helicarrier last I saw." Maria said sighing and giving Natasha a 'really' look.

"Oh he got eaten by a shark." Natasha said casually making Percy grin toothily and give Natasha a thankful look.

"Kicking him was me. The shark, was not." Fury said with a smirk.

"Nope that was me. I heard what he said too and when he hit the water…well…let's just say that the Shark was more than willing to help me deal with him for his comments about my sister-in-law. Daddy didn't mind and even pouted about how I didn't let him have a turn or say." Natasha said smirking darkly and making the Agents jaw drop.

"Of course I didn't mind. I would have done worse if I heard. She's my daughter in law and no one messes with my family… Gods have mercy if Percy had heard him though." Natasha's dad said smirking before shivering.

"Oh _Styx_ No! Leave us the hell outta it! I'd say may the Creator have mercy cause like hell am I getting in Perce's way and I doubt any of the others would." The man in the jogging suit said paling and making the others pale or shake their heads.

"I'd probably help him. No one talks about my daughter like that." Maria's mother said scowling as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"You all are too overprotective. Honestly I'm not made of glass and am in fact able to kick a Kardashian amount of ass on my own with my bare hands." Maria said rolling her eyes while Percy pouted at her.

"Always on the run, they say we'll rot in hell but I don't think we will…" Percy sang softly in her ear, making her blush and reach back, stretching on her tiptoes to slap him on the back of his head gently.

"Stop singing Perce. I always end up having to beat the ass of those annoying females that fall in love with your singing and you don't want me fighting or doing anything _remotely_ strenuous." Maria said while Percy pouted down at her again and nuzzled her cheek.

"Something important that you aren't telling me about why they've became even more overprotective of you than usual Hill?" Fury asked amused despite himself as he watched the married couple interact.

"They're overprotective because it's not just me they're protecting anymore." Maria said shrugging but glancing down and smiling softly as she placed one hand over her lower abdomen where both of Percy's were resting.

"They're protecting my unborn baby too since this Kelp Head knocked me up roughly a month and a half ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Avengers and PJO Cross**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You knocked her up?" Fury asked growling at Percy who rolled his eyes at that but tensed just a bit and held Maria closer.

"It's not called knocking her up when we're _married_. It's called starting a family but yes she is pregnant and no fucking _duh_ I'm the father." Percy said glaring back at Fury before ignoring the man and instead nuzzling the top of Maria's head, placing a gentle kiss to her hair.

"Language dear." Maria said smirking slightly and making Percy smirk back.

"English love. Don't worry I won't cuss around the baby when she gets here." Percy said smiling as he rubbed her tummy a bit.

"I'm not even two months along yet, _why_ do you think the baby's a girl?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow at her husband who grinned.

"Of course the baby's a girl. She'll be a beautiful spoiled little daddy's girl that'll look exactly like her mom." Percy said grinning widely as he looked down at Maria's stomach.

"That means you'll have to beat boys off of her with a sword when she hits fourteen and deal with her wanting to date." Natasha said making Percy tense almost painfully and hold Maria flush against him, his arms wrapped around her stomach protectively as he growled and glares around the bridge.

"No! Absolutely no boys whatsoever! I'll ask Artemis and Thals to let you join the Hunters when you're ten! That way there's no boys and you'll stay my baby girl forever." Percy said staring sternly down at Maria's flat stomach while most of the newcomers were laughing and all the fathers with daughters gave him sympathetic looks.

"Three things Perce. First I'm not far enough along for the baby to hear you, you'll have to wait until around the fourth month for that. Second we don't even know if the baby will be a girl or not yet. Third, if the baby _is_ a girl then you know that we'd both train her to protect herself and she'd have no shortage of protective aunts, uncles, and grandparents to help scare any guys away from her… and that's before you and I get a shot at them." Maria said sighing but smiling fondly up at her husband who blinked for a minute.

"Damn straight. No one is getting near my little niece or nephew when they get here…I'm still betting on twins." Natasha said smirking as she eyed Maria before looking at the guy in the jogging suit. Percy blanched and looked thunderstruck at that.

"Twins?" Percy eeped as he looked down at Maria who sighed slightly and patted his arm that was still wrapped around her stomach.

"We won't know for at least another month or two dear. Calm down…. And am I the only one who remembers the crazy Norse God of Lies on board who wants to take over the world with an alien army?" Maria asked making everyone blink for a moment.

"Norse? Don't think I've pissed off any of them yet." Percy said blinking a bit.

"He should be on Asgard instead of Earth. Especially in the U.S. this is _our_ territory." A guy in a suit with stormy blue eyes said scowling.

"You stay up here with Nat hun. I'll go deal with the idiot and be right back." Percy said pressing a gentle kiss to Maria's forehead as he released her from his arms.

"My brothers and I shall go with you Perseus. He _is_ trespassing after all." The blue eyed guy in the suit said motioning to the pale man in the black suit and the fisherman with green eyes.

"Sure thing Uncle Z. Time to put some good ol' fashion Greek fear into the arrogant ass." Percy said earning another gentle smack upside the head from his wife for his language. Percy just caught her hand and kissed the center of her palm before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry Perce. Boss man, the guys, and I won't let anything happen to her while you deal with this." Natasha said smiling and rolling her eyes at her brother who gave her a thankful smile.

"Even though I'm perfectly able to protect myself just fine, pregnancy or no pregnancy. I'm not far enough along for the pregnancy to get in the way of self-defense and general ass-kicking." Maria said rolling her eyes while Natasha gave her a deadpan look and stood next to her with a gun in hand.

"Not much can be done to save you and/or the baby if you get shot or stabbed in the stomach 'ria. So stop complaining and let me and the others protect your stubborn ass." Natasha said making Maria snort slightly.

"Oh please! You admitted yourself that you like my ass Nat!" Maria said grinning and making Natasha blush while most guys developed nosebleeds.

"I was drunk!" Natasha said protesting and making Maria snicker.

"Nice excuse but you're Russian! You don't get drunk! Not off of that crap you call a beer." Maria said while Percy and the three men stopped just short of leaving the room to watch the two women.

"Eh stole it from Clint's stash. Next time I'll bust out the vodka. I can drink you under the table with that." Natasha said making Maria smirk with her hands on her hips.

"Oh and what would you want me under the table for? Sorry to ruin your dreams Nat but I _don't_ get on my knees." Maria said her tone suggestive and making most everyone blush while Maria's mother was laughing her ass off and Natasha, surprisingly, blushed brightly.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Natasha nearly screeched at Maria who was laughing her ass off now too.

"Should I worry bout my sister trying to steal my wife?" Percy asked watching the two of them amused and making Natasha flip him off while Maria just winked.

"No you can keep Sparkles all you want." Natasha said making Maria's mouth drop in horror as she stared at the red head.

"How the _fuck_ did you hear about that?! That Op was deleted from having ever existed, as did that alias!" Maria said gaping at the smug Russian.

"Vancouver Mall, 1998." Natasha said smugly and earning a scowls and glare from Maria who could only think of one rather petty reply.

"Oh go get fucked up the ass Nat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Avengers and PJO Cross**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Okay that's one Asguardian free from mind control of a mad titan." Percy called sauntering into the room again, the Big Three and a sulking Loki behind him only for them to all pause and stare.

"Um…Ria? Why is your mom making out with Lady Artemis?" Percy asked looking at his snickering wife who was taking pictures of everyone's faces on her phone.

"Turns out that the Hunters only swore off men, not sex. Mom pointed it out and is now taking advantage of that fact." Maria explained smirking slightly as the others stared wide eyed and red faced at the two kissing goddesses.

"What the heck?" Victoria Hand asked entering the room with a report in her hands only to stop and stare at the group of Gods and Goddesses, especially the two women making out.

"Mom finally point out the exploitable hole in the Hunters Oath?" Victoria asked looking at Maria and Percy after a moment of staring, pushing up her glasses as she returned to her aloof expression.

"Yep. How's it going sis?" Maria asked looking at her half-sister who smirked slightly at her.

"I received a report of strange activity from the HUB that was highly classified and labeled urgent so I came to give it to you or Fury." Victoria said smirking at her younger half-sister as she handed the report over to Fury.

"You two are related?" Coulson asked looking between the two of them and making them both look at him.

"Yeah we're half-sisters on our moms side. We're two of very few of mom's _many_ kids that care more about helping others and fighting than about our looks. Tori is older than me but not by much." Maria said smiling warmly at her sister who smirked back at her while Aphrodite pulled away from the wide eyed and dazed Artemis whose face matched her hair.

"Victoria darling! I thought I sensed you on the ship!" Aphrodite said turning and beaming at the sight of another of her children, rushing over to hug the taller woman.

"Hello Mother. Finally clued Lady Artemis into the hole of her oath I see." Victoria said with a smirk while Artemis shook her head repeatedly and then looked at Victoria.

"You _knew_ of the hole in the oath?" Artemis demanded making Victoria raise an eyebrow but smirk as she put her hands on her hips.

"Of course I did. How else do you think I got away with sleeping with roughly half of your Hunters over the years? I noticed the loophole the first time I heard you telling the oath to that Hermes daughter back when I was ten." Victoria said making Artemis's jaw drop while Maria and Percy both began snickering and Aphrodite outright laughed as a few hunters blushed or looked embarrassed.

"That's my girl! How's that girl of yours doing nowadays? One of Ares's daughters isn't she?" Aphrodite said proudly and making Victoria roll her eyes at the question.

"As if you don't know. I know for a fact that you keep a close eye on but don't interfere with all of your mortal children's love lives." Victoria said smiling slightly to take the bite out of her words.

"I do yes, Ares on the other hand…" Aphrodite trailed off glaring over at the large biker who shrugged his shoulders.

"My kids can handle themselves and don't need me fighting their battles for them, specially the girls. Vicious little fighters girls are." Ares said shuddering slightly and making the Goddesses look pleased.

"You don't have many daughters bro but the ones you do have are able to take down a platoon on their own, and we all know how protective you are of your girls. I don't see you giving any of your sons an electric spear… or half of the presents you've given Izabelle." Apollo said grinning at his half brother who looked a bit sheepish.

"My eldest child is the one most like me, taking out whoever she wants whenever she wants for whatever price she wants… of course I'm going to give her an extra few gifts every now and then. She's _earned_ em unlike some of the rest of my brats." Ares said scowling to try and retain his tough image.

"There are only two people who can tell Izabelle what to do and she'd actually listen, her father and her girl." Percy said pointing at Ares and then Victoria who both shrugged slightly.

"Love and War go hand in hand most of the time, is it really so strange that a child of War ended up with a child of Love?" Victoria asked raising an eyebrow at her brother-in-law who shook his head in the negative.

"No but it is strange to see the eldest mortal daughter of War being a complete softy." Percy quipped back making Maria snicker while Victoria frowned.

"You know she's only a softy for me." Victoria pointed out causing Percy to snort slightly.

"I know, and she says _I'm_ the one who's whipped. At least I _admit_ it, _she_ doesn't." Percy said making Victoria raise an eyebrow at him before looking mildly bored. Maria immediately began filming this. She knew her older sister very well, the two of them were extremely close due to being some of Aphrodite's few children who _weren't_ sluts/obsessed with their looks. She _knew_ her sister was about to channel their mother!

"I wasn't aware you went into our sex closet. So she likes being whipped on occasion, so what? Usually I'm the one who's tied down." Victoria said shamelessly, making more than a few people blush bright red. Aphrodite broke out laughing at Percy's wide eyed deer in the headlight look along with his cherry red blush.

"And you once again prove that you are in fact Aphrodite's daughter." Athena said looking embarrassed and a bit golden pink in the cheeks, as did some other goddesses. The Gods, except for a sick looking Ares, all had nose bleeds and Maria was laughing her ass off as well.

"And proud of it." Victoria admitted bluntly with a tiny smirk on her face.

"Oh those stupid mother fuckers. Oi Mr. Hill! You up for helping solve another issue for me?" Fury asked looking at Percy who blinked slightly before snickering.

"The name's Percy Mr. Pirate. And our last name is Jackson not Hill, she just uses that last name for work purposes. Sure though, whatcha need?" Percy asked looking at Fury who scowled at him while Maria and Victoria both snorted slightly.

"We told him that eyepatch made him look like a pirate multiple times." Victoria said amused and earning a withering glare from Fury.

"Hub's being compromised. No one there knows you so I need you to infiltrate it and sort out the rot problem."


End file.
